My First SongFic
by Mii-kii
Summary: Exactly what the title is. (Yaoi!Fem! Malik, and Yuugi. Yuugi/Bakura (Yaoi!)Ryou/Marik Yami-Yugi(Atem)/Yami Marik(Malik) Disclaimer: Don't own the song candy from a stranger or yugioh. A.U.


"Are you ready!" called out the announcer on the microphone. After getting a reply of 'HELL YES!' he continued. "Well then, let's welcome to the stage, our favourite singer and her companion tonight, Panda and The Thief King!" As soon as the announcer got off the stage, two entrances opened.

In one entrance, a girl wearing a short black skirt with spikes around the bottom and on the black white belt. Her shirt was white with black stripes and she had a black jacket with the word 'Panda' written in white. Her shoes were black boots that went up to her knees and on the top of the girl's head rested two black-furred panda ears with pink inside the black hair was starshaped and tricolored with the three colors of; black, yellow(for her bangs), and violet(for the tips of her hair). Her eyes were a beautiful amethyst.

Her companion, however, was dressed in a long black coat, a blue and white striped shirt, and tan pants. His shoes were just regular sneakers and his hair was long and white. His eyes were colored brown.

They both made their way up to the center of the stage. Once there, they turned to face the crowd, and the musicians behind the duo, started to play.

 _Bakura:_

 _Ya!_

Yugi:

 _Yeah…_

 _Bakura:_

 _Hey, shorty._

The two dance and sing, with the band playing behind them. Soon though they start to reach the end of the song.

 _Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger_

 _You don't need to sugar coat it_

 _I got it, and you know it_

 _All of the pieces they fit_

 _mama told me don't_

 _Take candy from strangers_

 _Candy from strangers_

 _Candy from a stranger_

 _( Hey, hey girl...)_

At the end of the song, Bakura reached over and grabbed Yuugi's hand murmuring, "Atem's gonna kill me." before pulling Yugi into kiss, earning a squeak as he did so. Everyone there started squealing over how cute they were or cat-calling and clapping* _Cough*the males_ * _Cough_ *.

\\\MFSF/

The next day, Atem Yami Motou, read in the newspaper about his younger twin kissing his rival. He was so pissed off that he didn't even wait for her to come back from Ryou's house where Ryou's older twin Bakura lived with him. 'Oh, Yami. It's just a sleepover with my best friends, Ryou and Malik' Malik also just so happened to be Marik's elder twin sister.

Once he got there he saw Bakura sitting awfully close to his sister, which made Yami's blood boil over. The elder Motou twin immediately charged over and attacked Bakura, who was quick to defend himself. Ryou, Yugi and Malik tried to stop them, but by the time they could separate them(Malik and Ryou holding Yami and Yugi clinging to Bakura so he couldn't move.) Atem had many bruises forming as did Bakura.

As soon as both males were taken care of Malik and Yuugi started scolded their boyfriends(Malik/Yami and Yuugi/Bakura). Both of the males bowed their heads in submission before their loved ones had sat next to them.

There was silence that filled the room, until Ryou decided to break the silence.

"Well, Marik is going to be here soon so, I'm gonna go get ready."

MFSF

Me: well There it is… Tell me how you like it

Yami/Bakura: You are a horrible author!

Me: What, why?*tears start swelling in my eyes.*

Yuugi: Hey don't worry, they're just upset that you let their egos fall a peg.

Ryou: Yeah, You did…. Ok…

Me: You two are the best! But I've gotta go plot on how to kill peop- oh I mean, make ghosts rest peacefully *cough*permanently.*cough* with yami marik's help.

Malik: YAY! /whispers-Could we control other people too?/(I nod my head slightly towards him, with my eyes stating clearly 'Of course, baka!')

Me: Btw If anybody reviews then you may also put in your review a plot you would like me to write, anything you wish for me to add, or be as cruel as you need to be to vent off some anger, but here is your ONE WARNING I will respond accordingly to everything when I check how many reviews I have gotten and what they say, GOT IT?


End file.
